


Purple Gray White Black

by Laurana117



Series: Thorki College Fluff shots [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Loki, M/M, Stigmas, Thor doesn't need your labels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurana117/pseuds/Laurana117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor had never met an Asexual. Until he met Loki Laufeyson in his freshman year of college. And when he finds out that Loki is Asexual he, like many other people should, doesn’t really care. He loves Loki no matter who he isn’t sexually attracted to. Too bad Loki can’t wrap his head around that fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Gray White Black

**Author's Note:**

> I did Asexual Thor. Now it's Loki's turn.
> 
> Note: Loki is repulsed by sex in this. But, not all Asexuals are repulsed by sex. Some are fine with sex and others are not. Loki is not in this one. Like all sexualities, Asexuality is different for each person.

Thor hadn’t known what Asexuality was before he met Loki. And even when he found out what it was, it didn’t seem earth shattering at all.

Thor met Loki because they live on the same floor in their dorm. They were at a floor meeting at the beginning and Thor had been late. But Loki had let him sit on the couch with him.

After that Loki had forced Thor to be his friend basically. Not that Thor minded. He liked Loki.

The first week of school Thor was sitting in his dorm room not knowing what to do when there was a knock on the door. On the other side was Loki.

“Hi Thor.” Loki purred. “Let’s go get dinner.”

Thor couldn’t argue with him. And one of the least likely friendships was formed.

Loki was studying English. He was brilliant and charming and after a month Thor had developed feelings for him. But Loki didn’t seem interested in him. So Thor stayed quiet about it.

Loki quickly became Thor’s best friend. The guys on the football team were his friends too, but Loki was better than all of them. He was funny and always knew how to make Thor laugh.

They did all the things best friends do. They got drunk at parties together, (less often than they boasted, but it’s all part of the freshman experience.), They joined clubs, and they worked on schoolwork.

During Christmas break, about five months after they had become friends Loki came out to Thor.

Thor and Loki were on a phone call because Thor had called to wish Loki a happy holiday. (He knew that Loki didn’t follow any religion, but didn’t like spoiling Santa Claus for the kids in his family) when Loki’s voice got weird.

“Hey Thor… Can I tell you something?”

“Yes.” Thor said quietly. And he was instantly leaving the room he was in, finding a spot where he didn’t have eavesdropping relatives.

“What is it?” Thor asked once he had shut himself in his brother’s room.

“I uhh. I wanted to tell you something. I’ve been keeping it a secret from you.”

“Yeah?” Thor asked. He was starting to get worried.

“I um. I don’t really like sex.”

Thor blinked. “Is that it?”

“Yes!” Loki’s voice was high and embarrassed. “I’m Asexual you oaf! And I’m coming out to you.”

Thor had never heard of Asexual anything. Except plants. But he figured Loki meant something else.

“I don’t see why not liking sex is a big deal. You don’t have to have sex to be my friend.” Thor said.

“Really?”

“Really really. I was worried about you Loki!” Thor admonished.

“So you don’t think there’s anything wrong with me?”

“Oh I know there’s stuff wrong with you. Only a clinically insane person passes up free Supreme pizza from Falcon’s. But the Asexual thing sounds perfectly fine. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.” And Thor meant it. He had a lot of friends in High school who had been too scared to tell him their sexuality. It’s like they saw what Thor looked like and stereotyped him as the homophobic football player. When he himself didn’t really care about the gender of his interests, yet so many people had thought he would be judgmental.

But not Loki. Loki knew Thor. He knew that Thor wouldn’t care what he was either way. And it felt really good. For the first time in his life someone was really getting to know him. Loki wasn’t hanging out with Thor because he wanted anything other than Thor’s company.

The next semester it was like a dam had burst.

Loki was no longer holding back or hiding himself around Thor. He would go over to Thor’s dorm and if Fandral wasn't around Loki would rant about how sexualized everything is, or he would crack jokes about being Asexual. Or he would talk about the struggles of being Asexual in a Hetero-normative world.

Thor fell in love really fast.

Loki didn’t date though. So Thor just sat there on the metaphorical side lines and watched Loki. Wanting to ask Loki if he would go on a date with him.

It changed when they became sophomores.

Thor and Loki were walking through the student organizations fair, and Thor was debating whether he should get Loki some popcorn or not. While Loki was talking a mile a minute about Dostoyevsky, and Thor really didn’t want to interrupt.

When they passed by the LGBT table.

“Do you want to stop by?” Thor asked.

“No.” Loki said sullenly. “No doubt it’s run by peasants who think the ‘A’ stands for ally and not Asexual or Aromantic and I don’t have time for ignorance.”

So they kept walking. Thor tried to steer Loki toward the debate table, thinking that Loki would really enjoy the debate team, when they heard a voice behind them telling someone.

“We accept allies in the LGBT student organization, but the A actually stands for Asexual. If you haven’t heard of it, it means a lack of sexual attraction, it’s not very common but it still falls under the queer umbrella.”

And then Loki was gone.

Thor looked around frantically, until he saw that Loki was back at the LGBT table, talking to some skinny blond kid.

When Thor walked up he heard the end of the conversation where Loki agreed to go to meetings.

“Change your mind?” Thor asked with a smirk.

“Can it Thor. They know about Asexuality.”

“Consider it canned.” Thor said with a grin. He was happy that Loki found others who accepted him.

Thor did not like all the time Loki started spending with the blond skinny freshman. The kid’s name was Steve Rogers, and he was an artist. He and Loki could spend hours talking about art.

Thor felt like a third wheel. Which was not fair, because he had been Loki’s friend longer. He had loved Loki, he still did.

“Can Steve join us for movie night?” Loki asked Thursday morning.

Friday nights Thor and Loki liked to watch a movie in Thor’s dorm together. Fandral sometimes joined them, but not often and lately Thor had started considering it his favorite part of the week. It was when he got Loki all to himself. He didn’t have to share him with the other artsy majors or his articulate friends.

But if Loki wanted to bring Steve then how could Thor say no?

“Sure.” Thor said.

Thor had ended up grinding his teeth and twisting his blanket in his hands while Steve and Loki tangled together on _his_ bed and laughed at the out there humor during the Monty Python movie.

And then Loki invited Steve on their coffee date.

And to their study group.

Thor couldn’t hate Steve though. The kid was hilarious and extremely kind. He just kind of wanted to make Steve hang out with other freshman, because Loki was _his._

Except he wasn’t. Thor had never told Loki about his feelings. So he decided to change that.

Loki deserved to know the truth, and Thor was pretty sure his feelings weren’t returned. But at least Loki would be aware and could tell Thor yes or no and they could move their friendship forward.

“Can Steve come over?” Loki asked. They were both in Thor’s dorm room studying for tests.

“Actually, I wanted to talk about something.” Thor said.

Loki cocked his head. “About what?” He asked.

“About Steve… I don’t really like how much time you two spend together.” Thor said awkwardly.

Loki, quite predictably, got angry. “You can’t decide who my friends are Thor! I can hang out with who I want! Just because he’s a skinny smart kid doesn’t mean that I’m ashamed to be seen with him! And neither should you!”

“I’m not ashamed of him!” Thor argued. “I’m jealous of him. I love you. And I want you to be with me and not him.”

Loki’s face was blank. “You love me?” He asked quietly.

“Yes. You don’t have to feel pressured to say anything right now, I get it if you don’t like me back. I just figured you should know.” Thor said.

“You can’t.” Loki sounded confused. “That’s not… Possible. You’re wrong.”

“I’m not! I’ve loved you since last year.”

Thor’s stomach was sinking with each second Loki spent blankly staring at him.

“But Thor… I can’t have sex with you. Why would you want that?”

“Because it doesn’t matter if we have sex.” Thor said. “I don’t want sex with you, because you don’t want sex with me. But I still love you. I know you’re Asexual, I like it. I’m fine with it.”

Loki was shaking his head now. “You’re lying. There is no way someone like you would be okay dating someone without having sex with them.” Loki gestured to Thor’s body.

Thor looked down at himself and it dawned on him. Loki was being like everyone else. Making assumptions about him based on what he looked like. Loki thought that since Thor was all muscles that he would only want sex with someone. Loki didn’t believe him.

It hurt a lot. The first person Thor had really loved and felt accepted by didn’t trust him.

“Is that what you really think?” Thor asked. He felt tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. “But you’ll believe Steve even though he is skinny and I’m not?”

“Thor don’t make it about that.” Loki said. His eyes looked glassy too with unshed tears. “I know you. You want to have sex. There’s no way I could make you happy.”

“You already do.” Thor said. “I love you. I promise.”

“I love you too. But I love you enough to know that you don’t want this. Trust me, you’ll be happier with someone else.” Loki said.

And then he left.

Thor didn’t see Loki for a week. It was the loneliest week in a very long time for Thor.

There was a knock on Thor’s door the next week on Friday night. Thor didn’t know who it was, because Fandral wasn’t around and Loki was avoiding him like the plague.

It was Loki. And he was completely hammered.

“Hey Thor!” Loki said brightly as he stumbled into the room.

Thor caught Loki in his arms when he started to sway. “Loki! What the Hell!” He quickly shut the door, hoping no one had seen how obviously intoxicated Loki was.

“I’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout you Thor.” Loki said with a smile as he snuggled into Thor’s arms. Normally Loki was so articulate with how he spoke, the slurring was adorable. But Thor was still angry with Loki.

“Have you?” Thor asked sternly as he set Loki on the bed.

Loki nodded. “I think I can do it now.” He said with pseudo confidence. “I can have sex with you.”

The idea of having sex with Loki when he was this drunk made Thor want to puke.

“Loki you didn’t have to do this.” Thor said. “I meant what I said before.”

“But everyone likes sex! Everyone likes to stick their dick in things.” Loki said as he tried to get off the bed and go to Thor.

“Not always.” Thor said. And then he pushed Loki back onto the bed. Thor hovered over Loki and noticed that he smelled like a bar. He must have stolen someone’s fake id. Good thing he hadn’t been caught.

Loki covered his chest with his arms, like he was trying to defend himself from an attack. And Thor saw fear in his eyes.

Thor sighed. “I’m not doing anything with you until you’re sober.” He said. He grabbed a blanket and pulled it over Loki. Tucking the other man into his bed.

Thor stepped away to get some water and crackers for Loki, but he was stopped by a small hand circling his wrist.

Loki’s eyes were wide. He looked like a little kid tucked into Thor’s bed. “I’m sorry.” He said.

Thor sighed again. “I’m sorry too. I never meant to make you think that you needed to have sex with me. I love you and I mean it.”

Loki nodded.

Thor got the water and crackers, made Loki eat and drink and then started turning lights off.

“You can share the bed with me.” Loki said in a small voice.

Thor raised an eyebrow. “It’s not big enough.”

“I trust you.” Loki said.

Thor smiled and brushed a few fingers through Loki’s hair before crawling into the too small bed with him. One of Thor’s arms had to circle Loki’s waist to keep him from falling. But they both fell asleep eventually.

Thor woke up to Loki curled into his side and Fandral smirking knowingly at him.

“Did you two get it on?” Fandral mouthed.

“No.” Thor whispered back.

The whisper made Loki shift closer to Thor. Fandral just kept smirking but he decided to give them some privacy and he left.

Loki woke up a few minutes later. Without a headache or a hang over. Thor hated that about him.

“I’m sorry about this.” Loki said as he sat up. “I got way too drunk last night.”

“I guessed.” Thor said. “But it’s okay.”

Loki looked at him. “I have been unfair to you.”

Thor nodded. “I forgive you though. I just want to know, did you mean that? When you said that you love me?”

“I did.” Loki said as he wrapped his arms around his own legs. “I am no better than everyone else, and I developed feelings for you.”

Thor reached out to him. “Loki—“

“You don’t have to date me.” Loki said as he looked away. “I get it if you don’t.”

“But I do.” Thor said. “I’ve wanted to ask you out on a date for months. I love you.”

Loki laughed. “Are you serious?”

“Yes!”

Loki faced him then. And leaned his face forward and pecked Thor’s lips.

Thor returned the kiss greedily. Reveling in the feel, not the taste so much. Loki still tasted of alcohol. But it was still perfect.

“I’ll hold you to it.” Loki said.

Their fingers found each other’s and Loki pressed another kiss to Thor’s face.

When Steve saw then a few days later he held a hand up and said, “HA! I knew you two liked each other!” His smile was contagious. Loki only laughed and pressed himself more into Thor’s side.

And Thor wondered why he had been jealous.


End file.
